The erection of structures utilizing suspension cables or cable stay technology has existed for quite some time. For example, many bridges utilize cables extending between towers to suspend a roadway. In addition, many buildings have been designed such that the roof structures are supported by cables. The principle advantage of utilizing cables to support roofs is that large covered buildings can be designed without any internal supports. One example of a structure which benefits from this type of design is an airplane hanger which requires large areas without pillars to permit positioning aircraft. Sporting arenas also benefit from this design since it provides for unobstructed viewing.
Examples of roof structures designed by the applicant with cable stay technology can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos., Des. 260,036, issued July 28, 1981; Des. 270,570, issued Sep. 13, 1983; Des. 274,841, issued July 24, 1984; Des. 274,842, issued July 24, 1984; and Des. 274,843, issued July 24, 1984.
The latter patents relate to the ornamental appearance of cable stay supported structures. In contrast, the subject invention is directed to a method for constructing a cable stay roof structure on top of an existing structure.
Recently, there has been significant amount of interest in covering existing, open air athletic stadiums. As can be appreciated, many stadiums are located in areas where the elements make it difficult to hold events on year-round basis. Unfortunately, existing open air stadiums are not designed to support the weight of a newly added roof. Thus, in order to build a roof over an existing stadium, significant measures have to be taken to reinforce the stadium walls or build an additional support system. The latter steps, even if possible, can be difficult and expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method for constructing a roof over an existing stadium.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method for constructing a cable stay supported roof which does not place any additional weight on the existing structure.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method of constructing a cable stay roof structure which will provide relatively unobstructed viewing within a stadium.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved method of constructing a cable stay roof structure which is capable of supporting a partially retractable cover.